


Currently Reading – You

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi comes back to Japan for the final days of FAoI, he finds some good light reading.





	Currently Reading – You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I've had a crazy idea for this crazy prompts, and I will try to make them consecutive starting from the last one. Basically, this is a continuation of that 'story', if we can call it that.  
From now on, unless I say otherwise, the following days will be linked to this chronology of events.
> 
> Today's prompt was: _currently reading_.

Javi had arrived from Korea that very same day, and he had to take a train from Tokyo to Toyama, for the last days of Fantasy on Ice. It had been fun seeing Shoma, Yuna, and all the rest in Seoul. Still, Japan would always feel special to him, so he was happy to go back before taking the long flight back home to Spain. Plus, well... he didn't have much opportunities lately to meet with his former club mates.

And well... there was Yuzu, too.

After his spectacular introduction to yuzu sake in Makuhari, he had made a move. Maybe... half a move. They had made out in Yuzu's room, and they talked too... But no talk-talk. They had a common interest in each other, but that was as far as it had transpired. So, in a nutshell, they knew that there was an interest, but they hadn't made any plans to move things further. They hadn't had time either, with Javi going to Korea and not returning until, well... Now.

Before boarding his train and departing to Toyama, Javi checks that the address of the hotel and the time are correct, just in case. Again, for practical reasons, the skaters will be staying at the same hotel near the rink, and they all agreed to meet in the hall at the same time to go have dinner. And while he is looking at his phone, walking through the Tokyo train station, he spots a familiar face in one of the shops. Printed, mind you. There's a group of girls near the shelf, talking excitedly in Japanese, and when Javi gets close enough he confirms that the person in the magazine cover is, indeed, Yuzu.

Frozen gracefully mid movement, dressed in his Otoñal costume, he is difficult to miss. The title says something in Japanese, and right under that, ' _ Yuzu'll be back _ '.

Well, of course he will be back. He is back, already.

He takes the magazine without thinking too much, buying it on a whim and putting it in his backpack. Maybe he has missed Yuzu a bit too much in Korea, since the discovery of that mutual affection.

The train ride is not too long or tiresome, and he arrives at the hotel in Toyama in no time, by taxi, once he makes it to the train station. After doing his check-in, Javi goes to his room and leaves his luggage there, taking a shower and dressing in fresh clothes before going down the hotel's hall. It's a bit early, but he takes his new magazine, more than willing to peruse the pages and see what's in there.

What he finds are pages upon pages of beautiful photographs featuring Yuzu. A lot of them in his Otoñal costume, and also in Origin. Javi sometimes forgets about the embellished lace top that Yuzu wears, too distracted by the performance instead. It's easier to appreciate how gorgeous it is when it's a still image. And Yuzu too, the camera seems to adore him: there isn't a single bad shot of him.

Javi smiles to himself, ignoring the coming and going of guests in the hotel, upon seeing a particular cute shoot of Yuzu, standing in the middle of the rink, the ice drowned in Pooh plushes.

There's also a couple of Japanese filled pages that –Javi assumes– are interviews, and he finds himself in another page, too, from when he was in Sendai, in Yuzu's rink.

The images that make him stall in his magazine study, are the ones he finds after that. There are some shots of Yuzu in some ceremony, dressed in one of those traditional Japanese outfits. Javi is aware of his mouth hanging slightly open while he gapes at the page, because he hadn't seen those before. When? And why? And why not more often? Yuzu looks incredibly beautiful dressed in the  _ hakama _ .

So fascinating that Javi misses to see the shadow that creeps right behind him until he hears a small chuckle, feeling a puff of air against his ear. That's enough to make him jump a bit, turning to look behind him, and finding... Yuzu, of course, smiling playfully, and looking at the open spread of the magazine in Javi's lap.

“ You like those?” asks Yuzu, looking all innocent and prim. “They are a bit heavy, but they look nice. Welcome back to Japan, Javi.”

Javi resists the urge to close the magazine and throw it far, although Yuzu doesn't seem too bothered about it.

“ You look good in them.” Yes, that seems like a good statement, although Javi feels he's falling short right there, with the praise. 'Good' is not exactly what he would have used, had they been in a more private place. “It looks expensive. Do you use it on special occasions only?” Javi definitely hadn't seen Yuzu wearing that before. He would remember.

“ We wear them for special ceremonies, although is not as common now.”

“ Well, you should wear it more often.” Javi really doesn't think much about that reply until it's out, and it takes him a couple of seconds to realize what he has said.

Javi looks up at Yuzu, hoping he doesn't take offence in the comment, but he finds him laughing instead, with his nose all scrunched up and his eyes almost gone into crescent moons.

And before he knows it, Yuzu has taken his magazine with a 'let me', and is walking towards the reception desk, asking for something and leaning against the counter.

Javi straightens up a little, trying to see what's going on, but to no avail.

Yuzu doesn't take much in returning back with the magazine in hand, and he gives it back to Javi: with a very distinct change. He has signed it in a corner of the page Javi was looking at, and there are some words too, right above Yuzu's signature

' _ Next time I wear it, you better be standing next to me! _ '

Javi doesn't get it at first, and it must show in his expression because Yuzu crosses his arms with an impish smile starting to appear on his lips.

“ Javi, I told you. Special ceremonies.” He seems to be having fun with Javi's slow reaction time. “A wedding.”

And maybe doing wedding jokes when they weren't even officially 'dating' would have crossed many, many lines in other situations, but not in theirs, really.

Javi let's out a snort and takes a last look at the magazine before looking up at Yuzu, smiling back at him with mirthful eyes.

  
“ Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments? Suggestions? A kick on the butt? I'll take it all ;)


End file.
